This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Modern vehicles may be equipped with a navigation system such as a built-in, factory installed navigation system or an after-market navigation system that is portable and may be easily installed and removed from an interior surface of a vehicle windshield. Such vehicle navigation systems may be capable of displaying real-time traffic camera feeds from roadways in front of or surrounding the vehicle. Selection of a specific camera feed may be made by selecting an icon from the navigation system display. While such navigation display traffic camera feeds have been satisfactory for their purposes, such systems are not without their share of limitations. One limitation relates to the number of icons that may be readable upon being displayed upon a navigation system display. More specifically, if a driver is driving in a densely populated urban area, such as a city, such city may have traffic camera feeds available for nearly every traffic light in the city. Selecting any given traffic camera feed from the navigation system display may mean selecting an icon on the navigation system display, which may be very crowded with not only traffic camera feed icons, but other icons such as “point of interest” icons, “building” icons, etc. What is needed then is a system or method for selectively displaying traffic camera feed icons on a navigation system display to avoid overcrowding the navigation system display with icons.